


sunlight

by extraterrestrials (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Sort of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/extraterrestrials
Summary: Finn has a nightmare; Poe helps.





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot where i was going with this, so it's really fucking short oops

Finn bolts upright, breath stopped in his throat, sweating and shaking from whatever nightmare woke him. He feels coiled, like a Corellian sand panther, ready to run or attack at the slightest noise, and he already feels the strange, tingling numbness fill his body. He drops his head to his knees with a quiet groan and fights to keep himself from bolting when Poe speaks into the dark.

“You ok there buddy?” He asks, his gentle, unobtrusive concern washing over Finn, warm like sunlight. Finn sighs and nods, then remembers that Poe probably can’t see him.

“Yeah, just a nightmare. You should try to get some sleep, you have a long flight tomorrow.” Silence stretches out and Finn thinks maybe Poe took his advice, tries to squash down the sharp pang he feels until suddenly, Poe speaks again.

“Nah,” he says quietly, “‘M not tired.”

Finn chuckles softly and he can almost  _feel_ Poe’s answering smile. And then he yawns, and Finn laughs, a little louder this time, because  _really_.

“Not tired, huh?” He says, still laughing.

“Nope,” Poe says cheerfully, which is ruined entirely by another yawn, this one longer and louder than the last. The warmth that fills Finn is like nothing else and when Poe lets his arm hang over the edge of his bunk, Finn takes it in his. Poe gives his hand a squeeze and Finn thinks he could get used to this.


End file.
